Nadir Shiko
Nadir Shiko"Round One" Scoreboard is a member of Team ABRN. Nadir and his team were first revealed at the RTX 2015 RWBY Panel on August 7th, 2015. He was seen fighting Team RWBY alongside the rest of his team in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Appearance Nadir has long pink hair tied back into a short ponytail, with an undercut, and the undercut portion of his hair is black. He has a dark complexion and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket with yellow details and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He wears black medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers. Powers and Abilities Nadir's weapon appears to be an assault rifle or submachine gun. During the fight with Team RWBY, he was easily incapacitated by Ruby Rose and some ice dust early on. Whilst briefly freed by his teammate Reese Chloris, he was quickly removed and re-frozen from the fight yet again by Weiss Schnee. Nadir appears to be the weakest member of his team, judging from his performance in the match. His weapon can also transform into a sword. It is unknown how proficient he is with a sword. History Nadir and his team are students at Haven Academy, from the kingdom of Mistral. His team journeyed to participate in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament, hosted by the kingdom of Vale, but were defeated by Team RWBY in the team round of the tournament. Nadir and the other students defend Beacon Academy during the invasion by the Grimm and White Fang. In RWBY: After the Fall, Velvet Scarlatina states Nadir and his team was observed defeating a Death Stalker at the Battle of Beacon. Trivia *When said together, Nadir Shiko's first and last names sound like Nadeshiko, the Japanese name for a family of pink flowers commonly known as carnations. Nadeshiko also refers to the idealised Japanese woman. **''Nadir'' (نادر) is a masculine name meaning "rare", "precious" or "dearly loved" in Arabic. "Nadir" (נדיר) also means "precious" or "rare" in Hebrew, though it is not a name. Nadir, from the Arabic Nazir (نظير), meaning "opposite", is also an astronomical term referring to the direction directly downwards or below a certain location. It is also used to refer to the lowest point in a person's spirits or fortune (in other words, the opposite of the zenith). **In Japanese, Shikō or Shiko can have a number of different meanings depending on the kanji used to write it. One possible writing, Shiko, a diminutive of Ishiko (石子), can be formed by appending the suffix ''-ko'' (子) to the male name Ishi (石), which means "stone" or "rock". *In the original English version, during his debut in "Round One", he can faintly be heard saying "Thanks, Reese!" after she frees him from the ice. This audio is still in the Japanese dub, and it has not been translated to Japanese. Despite this, he is not credited as having spoken a single line. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team ABRN Category:Human Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Minor Characters